


pickin' apples in late september

by rinpanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marriage Proposal, slaps roof of fic this bad boy can fit so many metaphors inside it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinpanna/pseuds/rinpanna
Summary: As much as he hates to admit it, Tobio is used to being swept up into Shouyou’s pace.A short reflection on the forces of nature, the workings of love, and the next steps by Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	pickin' apples in late september

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> written for the lovely [cupcake](https://www.twitter.com/dayoldcupcake) <3 
> 
> thanks to [roxanne](https://www.twitter.com/misssnowfox) for betaing !!
> 
> title from [the bird and the worm](https://open.spotify.com/track/39ZAON2MIRhHrS8chedbOU) by owl city. i fw this song a lot but it also works with the kageyama POV introspection ;) even if tobio doesn't wanna admit it

As much as he hates to admit it, Tobio is used to being swept up into Shouyou’s pace. 

That’s not to say that they aren’t equally competitive, both men prone to squabbling at the drop of a hat. But in terms of everything else, Tobio often finds himself being pulled along for the ride—engine rumbling, seat belt buckled—before he even knows he’s in the car. 

The most obvious example of this is in regard to volleyball, of course: Shouyou’s overwhelming presence on the court has been notable from their match in middle school all the way to their games at the Olympics. Tobio doesn’t even need to be looking at him to sense his hunger: when Shouyou wants to spike, he _drags_ that toss out of Tobio, often much to the setter's chagrin. 

But the little things have had just as drastic of an effect on Tobio’s life. When he was younger, he would scowl at the ever ebullient Hinata, ignoring his increased heartbeat or clammy palms when under the spotlight of his attention. Now, though—as partners beyond the court—Tobio has gradually allowed himself to be baited into Shouyou’s antics—still outwardly belligerent, of course, not wanting Shouyou to have any sort of satisfaction when Tobio finally joins in.

Dancing around the kitchen, going on impromptu day trips, reading to each other before bed—things Tobio would never instigate or even _think_ of on his own—have become a staple of their time together, the joy of each instance never losing its spark.

So, yeah, Tobio knows how easily he is affected by Shouyou. But, after all these years of being yanked around in every which way by this persuasive ball of sunshine, Tobio has finally decided that it’s his turn to take the wheel—and hit the road flying at a hundred miles an hour.

Not typically one for grand gestures, Tobio expects Shouyou to practically drop to the floor, maybe even start _crying_ , when Tobio gets down on one knee at the end of the 2024 Olympic Men’s Gold Medal Final. He pulls off the chain around his neck, tucked hidden in his shirt throughout the match, and holds out his cupped hands to Shouyou.

“Marry me, dumbass.” 

And a moment later, Shouyou does fall to his knees—but only to take off a chain of his own, decorated with a similarly silver band on the end, volleyball engraved onto the top of the ring. 

“Only if you marry me first.”

They glare at each other in a deadlock for what feels like hours, each willing the other to throw in the towel first at the unanticipated competition. But even as Shouyou’s facade breaks, mouth splitting into a grin as tears gather at the edge of his eyes, there isn’t a single shred of doubt in his features over who is going to win this contest.

And, goddammit, Tobio rationalizes as his resolve crumbles, they just won gold, and they both win again if Tobio just says _yes_. So he does, and the smile on Shouyou's face somehow gets _brighter_. And as he walks over and lightly tugs Tobio to standing, palm in palm, Tobio can feel himself start to tear up when Shouyou slides the ring onto his finger, both of their hands trembling uncontrollably. Tobio mimics his actions, and when the ring hits the base of his finger, Shouyou _pulls_ Tobio forward into the sloppiest kiss of his life (excluding their first kiss, of course). 

Despite the shittiness, Tobio melts into Shouyou's lips. The roar of the crowd fades into a grumble in the distance as Tobio is once more swept into Shouyou's orbit. Tobio scoffs internally at his attempt to defy the rules of the world, disrupt the nature of the tides. All planets revolve around the sun, after all, not the other way around.

And as Shouyou pulls back, gazing up at Tobio like he is his whole world, Tobio accepts that he really doesn't mind following Shouyou's pace—no, really not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina brain worms? i have them. talk to me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rinpanna) for more


End file.
